


Grieving 101

by foxfire60441



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxfire60441/pseuds/foxfire60441
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana confronts Brittany about not showing up for Finn's funeral. Rough emotional sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grieving 101

**Author's Note:**

> For the Glee Kink Meme: For Glee Kink Meme: http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/45450.html?thread=61435018
> 
> This was hard to write. I don't care for Finn's character, but love Brittana. This is my attempt to feel empathy for Finn and his death.

Santana draws herself up and faces the door in front of her before taking a deep breath and knocking tan knuckles against the wood surface. After a long silence, in which the Latina considers rapping her fist against the door again, it swings open. She's met with the gorgeous, cat-blue eyes of her ex-girlfriend, a gaze that previously made her melt.

The blonde expresses obvious shock at her appearance. "San? What are you doing here?"

"Britt," Santana replies with a smile, warmth washing over her at the sight of her ex. "Can I come in?"

Brittany returns her smile and quickly ushers her in. "Of course, S. Take a seat wherever."

The brunette eyes the messy MIT dorm room, a sense of familiarity at the items within making her chuckle as she sits precariously on the end of the bed. Running a stray hand across the sheets, Santana comments, "Just like your room in Lima. All that's missing is Lord T."

With an amused giggle, the dancer nods her head. Turning serious, she places herself on the bed next to Santana. "S, why are you here? Even I know New York and Boston aren't near door to each other."

"Next door," Santana automatically corrects. She scrunches her forehead. "You almost had it right that time, baby - er, B." Trying to shake off her near slip-up, the Latina turned to face Brittany seriously. "B, I'm here because you missed the funeral without contacting any of us - not me, or Q, or Puck, or anyone."

Feigning confusion, Brittany avoids her eyes. "Funeral? Huh?"

The Latina holds back an irritated sigh. "Finn's funeral. Everyone was there except for you and Quinn. And Q had a reason - her flight from New Haven got delayed and re-routed and she got stuck in Chicago for two days. Since then she's been by the Hudson-Hummel house to give her regards. But there's been no word from you at all."

Brittany grinds her molars together and grimaces. "I didn't want it to be real," she admits weakly. "It's not fair someone can be our age and die."

"I know, Britt," Santana murmurs, pulling the dancer to her by the shoulder and tenderly raking her caramel digits through blonde locks. "But people die, Britt."

Brittany mumbles something unintelligible and presses closer to her ex. "What, B?"

"I never..." Brittany starts, trailing off.

"Never what?" Santana questions, laying a friendly kiss atop the blonde's head.

"I never forgave that asshole!" The blonde suddenly burst out, shocking the brunette at the use of a swear word from the normally innocent girl. "He could have ruined your life!"

Santana was at a loss. "Um, what?"

Brittany grabs hard at the Latina's shirt as her tears start to descend. "Finn! He outed you and almost ruined everything!" 

Understanding, Santana hugs her tightly. "But I was ok, babe. Our friends knew, and my parents suspected, so it was ok."

Blubbering, the dancer grips her top harder. "But what if your family hadn't been cool with it? You lost abuela, and you could have lost your whole family too!" She hiccups, nearly hysterical. "I hate him!"

"Shhh," the Latina coos, continuing to stroke her hair. 

Brittany has dissolved into uncontrollable crying. "Oh God! It's not fair. Finn's parents have lost their little boy and will never get him back. I shouldn't hate him. I'm being a bad person!"

"S'ok, B," Santana soothes gently, holding Brittany even closer, hoping to calm her down. "You're not a bad person, you're a great person. The best one I know."

With a desperate lunge, Brittany suddenly captures Santana's lips with her own. The Latina pulls away quickly, shock painted across her pretty face. "What the hell was that?"

Not answering, Brittany's tear-stained face once again meets her ex-girlfriend's, drawing her into a swift lip-lock. Shakily, the Latina jerks back again. "Britt, I have a girlfriend, remember? I can't do this to Dani."

Brittany exhibits her signature pout. "But I miss you, San." 

"And I miss you too, Britt," Santana admits. 

Brittany presses closer to the Latina, right hand groping her breast through her shirt. "Then let me have this."

Santana knows she should fight this, knows this can't happen, but is seemingly powerless to stop the events set into motion. Her ex-girlfriend is frantically working on removing both of their clothing, and all she can do is allow it to happen. She's never really been able to deny her Britt-Britt, and both their emotions are currently all over the place. 

"Oh, honey," Brittany manages as the darker girl's bra-clad chest is revealed. Pale hands immediately raise up to cup the mounds, causing Santana to moan unabashedly. Impatient, the dancer lifts up the cups and attacks stiff dark nipples with her excited mouth. The Latina's head falls back as her ex laves attention to her breasts.

Brittany's hands drop to the darker girl's waist, making quick work of her jeans and thumbing the waistband of dark panties. "Off," she grunts, nearly ripping the material from Santana. 

"Oooh," Santana gasps out as the blonde's hand snakes down to her wet, naked center. Pale fingers part her folds and tease at her tight entrance. Two of Brittany's slender digits enter her harshly, causing the brunette to pull away slightly. "B, take it easy." She's not fully wet so it hurts some. Santana was not expecting this so is barely aroused. 

"Can't lose you, Sanny," the dancer mumbles, curling her fingers and speeding up. The brunette grimaces a bit at the harsh treatment. However Brittany's fingers are stroking her insides just right as their breasts and nipples rub together, making her pussy wetter and throbbing. 

The dancer kisses her excitedly, their tongues dueling nimbly. "So fucking sexy," Santana mumbles into the lip-lock. 

The darker girl finds her hips rising to meet the rough thrusts of her ex-girlfriend. "Britt, baby, you'll never lose me."

Brittany's eyes are watering again as she fingers Santana. "But we all die one day. Just like Finn."

Santana grasps her ex's biceps and slows her movements. "B, it happens. Life is unpredictable. We just have to enjoy the time we have." Brown eyes lock onto blue ones. "I'm here and not dying soon."

The blonde pounds her fingers several times into the Latina's center, causing her to gasp. "Promise, Sanny?"

Brittany's expression is the very definition of sadness. The brunette hates to see that so she spreads her thighs further. The blonde licks at her ex's collarbone while teasing Santana's clit. "Britt, I promise I'll stay alive as long as I can."

The dancer dips her head to capture a pebbled nipple once more, swirling her tongue around it. 

"I love you, S," Brittany pants out while thrusting hard into Santana and working her clit frantically.

Tumbling into her orgasm, the Latina draws Brittany into a passionate kiss. "Love you more, B."

Brittany forces her fingers further into her ex as she cums. "Don't leave me," she commands, scissoring her longest digits and causing pleasurable orgasmic aftershocks to course through the brunette. 

Santana ebbs down from her high and snuggles close to her ex. "Britt, I'll always be here. And it's time to forgive Hudson. What's done is done."

Brittany drops an affectionate kiss to the Latina's forehead. "Working on it," she mumbles as she hugs Santana to her. "I just can't believe he's...dead," the blonde says the word in a hushed tone, unsure of how to accept the fact that their old friend has passed away. Brittany starts crying again. "I wish people didn't have to die."

Santana pulls the dancer closer and rests her chin atop a crown of blonde hair. "I know, B. I agree."

"Death is scary, Tana," Brittany says, her voice sounding small as her tears continue.

The shorter girl strokes her back. "No need to be afraid, baby. Finn's in a better place now."

Suddenly perking up, the dancer angles her head to meet the brunette's eyes. "Like Heaven? He's there? Is Finn in the sky with all the happy rainbows and unicorns? And will he watch down on all the Glee kids as our angel?"

Chuckling, Santana places a kiss to her cheek. "Yes, Britt-Britt."

"What about Dani?" Brittany questions suddenly, cuddling into her ex's neck.

Santana buries her face into the blonde's hair. "What about Sam?" she counters.

The taller girl intertwines their fingers as the pair cuddle. "How about I don't choose a stupid boy over you again if you don't choose some girl over me?"

Smirking, Santana places a chaste kiss to pink lips. "Deal, babe."

"So...round two?" Brittany questions coyly, already slipping an eager hand down the Latina's hard abs.

Shortly after, both girls break up with their partners, citing first love rights. They're married within a year, and Brittany carries Santana's baby via sperm donor soon after. Their son, Carlos Christopher Pierce-Lopez, arrives coincidentally on the second anniversary of Finn's death.


End file.
